When a Halliwell goes to war
by Korzy potterwell
Summary: When Paige catches Chris doing something suspicious she convinces her sisters that it's time to learn the truth. How will they learn it? By going to future of course.
1. The Idea

When a Halliwell goes to war

AN: This is my take on the dystopian future and of course this is a Chris revelation. This takes place after Prince Charmed. Also I want to state that like most other Chris rev stories the characters will be a be an exaggeration of themselves. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit Chris, you know you don't make it easy for yourself right?" Paige scolded as Chris stood there scowling back at her.

"Well I try." He said Sarcastically

"Well maybe I should just get Piper and she can blow you up. How about that?" Paige retorted back crossing her arms.

"Ah yes the old splice of murder trick to get answers. That should do it!" He said not worried about her threat.

"Ok guys can we just calm down and relax." Phoebe said in between the two raging witchlighters.

The pair had been arguing for about half an hour now and didn't look like they were willing to back down any time soon. They had been going round in circles so much that Phoebe didn't even notice when they had moved from kitchen to the attic and she was pretty sure they didn't either.

"I'll relax when he starts talking." Paige shouted.

"And I'll relax when she get's off my case." Chris shouted back.

"Ok lets take a breather and...

"No I won't get off your case, not until you tell us the truth." She screeched.

Chris was about to retort when they heard Piper approaching.

"What is all the noise?" Piper asked. She stopped and looked at the occupants of the attic. Her face slowly turning from concern to pure Rage. Her eyes locked on Chris and immediately her hands raised in her I'm gonna blow you up pose. Chris's eyes widened and Phoebe acted immediately.

"Piper no!" She screeched as she jumped in front of Chris.

Paige stood there unphased by Piper's reaction. It was Chris's that bugged her. Paige knew, Piper knew on a level she wouldn't really blow up Chris. Piper knew Chris was half witch and if she did blow him up he would stay blown up, unlike Leo who was a full whitelighter and could be blown up constantly and come back to life. Paige knew Piper only did the action because she wasn't over his actions or his little confession that she still didn't believe it. None of them did.

When Piper lifted her hands she saw the look in Chris's eyes. It wasn't fear like any normal person was supposed to have. It was more a mix of Hurt, Pain and something else but she couldn't tell because as fast as the look came it was gone and there stood an emotionless Chris. She realised in that split second she wasn't used to that. She was used to a bitchy Chris, an angry Chris, a conniving Chris and any Chris that was close to sarcastic, Neurotic and Annoying.

When she first met Chris he was manipulative and still was but he had calmed down mostly until the Piper's birthday. Mostly he was just an obsessed little freak over hunting demons. Over the time she had spent with him she had gained the ability to tell when he was lying. Sometimes she wondered if he was even trying again. Chris was still a mystery to her. One that she wanted to find out. She had given Chris the benefit of the doubt when he first interfered in their lives but after trying to trick them into giving up Wyatt's powers she lost any doubt in her mind that said that Chris was a good guy.

Looking at Chris with a blank stare while her sister stood in front of him as a human shield made caused all that doubt to come back but not the way she expected.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you I never wanna see you again." Piper said in a venomous tone.

"For your information your sister is the reason I'm here." He said with no emotion in his tone.

Pipers eyes locked on to Phoebes at first. "Blame her." She said pointing the finger at Paige. Piper eyes then locked onto Paige's.

"Hey I'm simply trying to get answers." She retorted in her defence.

"Yeah well get answers anywhere else." She said to Paige. Piper then turned to look at Chris. "You get the hell out of my house. If I catch you here again I won't hesitate and stay away from my family." She said vehemently.

Chris just stared for a few seconds. Paige couldn't see any visible emotion on his face and it was really bugging her. She didn't like it.

"Fine." He said to Piper. He then turned to Paige "Next time don't spy on me Paige." He said calmly before orbing out.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Piper asked still annoyed at her sister.

"That's why I called him here. I was out with some cute guy I met at P3 the other night and on our date I saw him across the street. He was dressed as a pizza delivery guy." She stated.

Piper's brow raised as she folded her arms.

"I'm not lying Piper. I saw him and followed him. Well I sensed him. He drove a motor bike with a pizza box on it. Any who when he finally stopped I excused myself to the bathroom and orbed to his location. I saw him walk inside an apartment building so I went it and followed him from a good distance and I saw him knock on a door. From where I was standing I couldn't see the person but the next thing I know I saw him rush the apartment. That's when I orbed into the apartment but no one was there. I tried sensing Chris but he was off the radar. So I went back to my date. When I woke up this morning, first thing I did was go over there and I find future boy sleeping so I orbed his ass over here and started questioning him. He got pissy, wouldn't answer any of my questions and we had been arguing ever since." She said.

"Yeah and I had the misfortune of being in the kitchen when she orbed him over here." Phoebe said sounding tired.

"So your saying he attacked and maybe murdered an innocent and took their Apartment?" Piper questioned.

"Well he wouldn't deny it so probably." Paige retorted.

"Woah Paige let's back it up for a second ok. Chris may be a lot of things but he is not a murderer." Phoebe said trying to reason with her sisters. She knew they didn't trust him but Chris wouldn't kill an innocent would he?

"Don't be so sure Pheebs. Remember the Valkyries?" Piper questioned her, raising her doubt a little more.

"Ok but Leo never proved that and the elders let it go Piper. If he did it they would of pursued him." Phoebe said seriously wondering if there was anything better she could be doing right now then arguing if her whitelighter was a murderer. The answer was most definitely yes.

"Well what about the elders? When he first got here he let some of them die. What if that was part of his evil plan. What if he's the one trying to turn Wyatt evil. We may not be best friends with the elders but they didn't deserve that not to mention they are one of the best forces of good out there for all we knew he could of been trying to remove as much good influence around Wyatt as possible. Maybe even us. " Paige concluded.

"What?" Phoebe said shocked Paige would even think that.

"I mean he's always trying to send us on dangerous demon hunts and if that isn't to take us out then he's definitely trying to take out the competition." She said sure of her assessment of the situation.

"And adding to that turning theory he manipulated for Leo to become an Elder which the titans went after him and if didn't even die then he was still out of the way so he could become our whitelighter and Leo couldn't be around Wyatt." Piper said getting more angry with each word she spat out.

"Look I'm not saying Chris is the most trustworthy guy in the world but I definitely think you two are way off base. He's a half whitelighter. He's a flipping angel. Ok that has to count for something and that fact that the elders can be the most annoying bastards at times just means that their not perfect considering their angels. That goes for you too Paige. We all have our dark side and I think your judging Chris's just a little too much. He came here from the future to protect Wyatt and he's saved our lives on a couple of occasions. Are some of his actions questionable of course and I don't agree with all them but that doesn't justify all this character assassination and accusing him of being evil not without proof anyway." Phoebe said to her sisters trying make them see reason.

"Well let's get proof then." Paige said as if a lightbulb had appeared above her head.

"I'm sorry?" Phoebe said not really liking the glint that was in her sisters eye.

"We can't accuse without getting proof so let's find the proof that he's evil and vanquish his ass." Paige excited now.

"He's human Paige!" Phoebe retorted.

"Oh yeah. Fine then just send his ass back to the future and strip him of his powers for good measure." She said and began to stride over too the book of shadows.

"Exactly how do you plan on getting proof?" Piper said now intrigued.

"Let's go to the future. Or in you guys case back to the future." She said with a little smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Let me know what you think.


	2. Chris

When a Halliwell goes to war

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris found himself on top of the golden gate bridge feeling the cool breeze against his face. There wasn't much things in life that he could thank Leo for but the bridge was one of them. It allowed him to think. Even with the threat of falling to an agonising death, the place still allowed him to feel peaceful and in the past it was one of the few places that could. Now was one of those times where he needed to feel peaceful.

He was so angry at himself. How could he have not known he was being followed. The influence of the charmed ones was making him sloppy and soft. In his time he would of easily been able to sense if there was ten pairs of eyes on him. He would easily know how to block being sensed even if he was right in front of anyone who wanted to find him. He was getting to comfortable and letting his guard down. Even from the beginning of his mission he was sloppy.

If there was on thing Chris knew how to do it was lie. He was the best at it. It wasn't something he was proud of but on many occasions the skill had saved his life. He knew how to manipulate people into getting his own way. It didn't work with everyone but he mostly had ways to deal with that.

However he was in the past and he couldn't properly wrap the charmed ones around his finger. If he was evil he would probably have his own empire at his feet and he wouldn't need ten thousand powers to do so but here he was struggling. With titan thing he expected distrust and he even welcomed it. He did not want to get too attached to them otherwise he wouldn't focus on the mission properly.

Then the Leo thing happened.

Chris knew it was risky but it needed to be done. He and Bianca thought hard about how he would integrate himself into the sisters lives. There were several different ways but the best was with half of the truth. If he completely avoided the truth and decided to go with any of his other plans and was caught out he would probably expect a vanquish before he could even tell the truth.

Originally he had wanted to go with one of those plans which entailed him pretending to be a witch new to his powers and gaining the sisters trust. If it seemed he had no agenda towards Wyatt at all of course the sisters would trust him more they would be sceptical at first but they would eventually trust him and they would have no questions about the future and would just assume he was a young witch obsessed with fighting demons but Bianca had pointed out that he had no idea when in 2003 he would land. They had decided it would be a good idea to go into the past before his birth to give himself time to find the demon that would turn Wyatt.

Bianca's point was that he would spend a year at least with them in pretence. As much as she didn't care about them she did care about Chris and what that would do to his mental state. There was also the fact of being in their lives for that long. His goal was to get them to eliminate as many demons as possible and seeming as he did not know who the culprit was and not telling the sisters there was a threat against Wyatt would give him less chance of getting them to fight demons without good reason. The plan was he would get demons to come after him and the sisters would save him, but if this was an on going inconvenience on their "Normal lives" he may not get away with it for a year or more.

There was also the fact that he would be in risk of being in a full blown lie and with his personality theirs and being so close there was no guarantee he wouldn't crack and let something slip which would risk that vanquishing consequence.

The charmed ones weren't trigger happy vanquish when it came to humans but it had happened on occasion and after the death of their sister and the birth of Wyatt the sisters went through a phase of being childish and selfish. It wasn't something Chris liked to admit. It was his family after all but there was no point lying. In a few years time as long as he hadn't screwed up the timeline too much they would have a massive battle and this little factor would be the basis of the battle. Sure the triad , the Jenkins and Destiny would have a bigger part but this factor still was the base of the plan.

For the sake of Bianca points he decided to go with the first plan of 31 all together. He would become their whitelighter and tell them that evil would attack Wyatt and the world would go to hell from there and he was there to prevent it from happening. It was half of the truth. With this position he could get the sisters motivated to fight for Wyatt.

He had expected a challenge but didn't expect it to be this difficult. He knew he shouldn't complain. He had a job to do. With every mission came a challenge. With speeding up Leo's promotion from whitelighter to Elder he could become theirs. He also decided it would be better for Wyatt. If Leo was an Elder he had more powers to protect Wyatt. Leo would always protect Wyatt and never him. A familiar feeling of bitterness crept throughout his body as he thought the thought before he violently jerked. It was not the time.

When Leo had become an Elder he threatened him suggesting he would be keeping an eye on him. Chris had then sent him to Valhalla. He did this for three reasons. He wasn't scared of Leo's threat. If he didn't want to be found then he wouldn't find him. Although that time when Leo had followed him he wasn't on his a game. Never the less his reasons for Leo were different to the ones he had told Mist.

Reason 1. He needed Leo to distrust him most.

Growing up his relationship with Leo had grown toxic. The Leo in future made his very blood boil. He honestly wanted to take his powers and every now and again choke him but of course he wouldn't. Seeing the past Leo brought up all these feelings but this Leo was not the Leo he would become and if he was overly kind to him it would bring up worse feelings then what the sisters cause him. Leo being kind to him would just make him resent him more and bring up even more bad memories. If Chris had these thoughts running through his head he would be too distracted to focus on the mission.

Reason 2. Leo's distrust would cause him to stay.

Although he didn't want Leo around him he needed him to stay as much as possible. It didn't matter if Leo or the sisters blamed him for their split. It was destined too happen. They would say he made him become an Elder. It didn't matter but it did piss him off. The Elders were the ones who physically made Leo an Elder. Leo chose to be one. He could of declined but no it was his new destiny. He chose to leave his family when he could of stayed but he didn't. Chris had just sped up the timeline. However this did have one key problem. His birth.

Leo didn't become an Elder until after Chris was born and unfortunately for Chris he didn't have the information he needed which made his mission 5 times harder meaning he needed time on his hands. He wouldn't be able to stop every demon by himself and he needed to be close to Wyatt so he had no choice but the be the girls whitelighter. However with Piper and Leo not being together he was in risk of ceasing to exist. He knew Leo always loved Piper even after becoming an Elder and Piper loved him back. He just needed them to sleep together at some point. If it really came down to it he would do one of two things. Make a love potion or he would accept his fate. He knew that messing with time was dangerous and usually there was a price and messing with love could be as equally dangerous although he had a better chance with the potion. Piper and Leo were in love so he could only hope the consequence wouldn't be too high. Time was force not meant to be meddle with but saving Wyatt was basically a last resort. He couldn't fail. He didn't want to not exist but as long as he saved Wyatt and his time that's all that mattered. He hoped if Leo was smart he would workout that Chris put him in Valhalla then he would see him as a threat around the girls and Wyatt and he would stick around and at some point sleep with Piper without any potion. If he didn't and Chris hadn't saved Wyatt by his conception date then he would just have to make the potion.

Reason 3. He needed him to stop being a pacifist ass.

His mother had told him that Leo had been known to have the odd fight here there during their early days of being witches. Chris found that idea hard to believe considering the Elders were a bunch of pansy ass holy than thou freaks. It was strange to him that one of them could actually defend himself. Not that Leo needed to rarely use those skills because his head was in the clouds all day. Literally. Whatever happened to Wyatt Leo didn't stop it. Nor did the sisters. Phoebe was the only one who really took her combat seriously. Piper and Paige could kick ass too but no where near the extent of what Phoebe could. He didn't know what happened why no one could save Wyatt in the past. If it was a loss of their powers he would make sure that Phoebe wasn't the only one with good hand to hand combat skills. He wouldn't kidnap the sisters and train them. He needed them to work straightaway. So it meant that Leo would have to be kidnapped. If he had his new powers and combat skills then he would have the best chance of protecting Wyatt and he hoped that sisters could deal with the demon.

The Valkyries were amazing warriors and it wouldn't take long for them to train Leo. Chris could admit his anger probably took over with the amount of time he had left him there. It was his stupid spell he put on Piper that made the sisters go looking for him instead of fighting demons. Although if it hadn't of happened he probably would of left Leo there so it was probably for the better in the long run.

From there he was on thin ice. He had to make the right calculated moves. When Pipers birthday came about he was desperate. He was tired and in pain. He just wanted to protect the world that he didn't even think about his brother's welfare. He was just trying to save the world and save Wyatt from the monster he would become.

He had been there for so long but the sisters still couldn't understand. He didn't want them to be too close cause it would only hurt but it hurt him that they would think he was some monster. Pipers harsh words started to circle in his brain again. His own mother no Piper, she wasn't his mother yet. Piper telling him that she never wanted to see him again. Even just now she acted as if he was a demon ready to vanquish. He wouldn't cry though. He would hold it together. He was a soldier and soldiers didn't wine. They got on with the job and completed their mission unless they died.

He wouldn't let Leo or the sisters stop him from completing his mission. He would save Wyatt. He would need to be careful and somehow work his way into the sisters good books. His best shot was through Phoebe. She had protected him when Piper had walked into the attic. He would start with her. How he wasn't sure yet but he would come up with something. He would avoid Piper and Leo and he would need to watch out for Paige for the moment. As far she was aware he had murdered an innocent. He hadn't. Chris tracked down an upper level demon who was posing as a company executive of some kind. In the underworld he was a mercenary for other upper level demons. Chris using one of his demonic contacts found his address and vanquished him. There were many Demons and warlocks that were undercover in the mortal world and he had recently had run in with this demon in a demonic bar so he had chosen him to vanquish and take his apartment.

He decided to stay away from P3 and needed a new place to stay. When Paige had dragged him from the apartment to the manor he had been so pissed that he didn't even bother to explain that he was a demon. His set up was a Pizza deliverer so that he didn't look like a suspicious guy who was involved in Luther mills disappearance. Not to mention his ward would not of let him just orb in. Paige would of told the others and eventually Leo. It didn't matter because Piper and Leo definitely thought he was plain evil anyway after the Wyatt incident1 and if he knew Paige then she would probably try and keep tabs on him now so Phoebe was definitely his best shot. He would need to talk to her alone and explain a few things.

After all she was the empath. If there was anyone who would understand it would be Phoebe. However for the moment there were too many emotions going through his system to talk to Phoebe right now. For the moment he would relax as much as he could. Something he rarely got to do since he was a boy. Chris decided he would lay down across the beam and just look at the blue something that was missing in his time. Once he was at peace then operation charm the charmed ones would be in full order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. What do you think?

When a Halliwell goes to war

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What? Paige that's absurd." Phoebe stated. The last time she went to the future she was burned alive, she really didn't want another experience like that. She was curious to know how her future had changed seeming as a lot had changed since 1999 and it couldn't possibly be the same but she also realised from that one trip there was consequences. When they changed the future, although for the better they apparently changed everything.

If they hadn't then Prue would still be alive. In that future Prue was some massive company owner. Piper also had a daughter instead of a son. Now that Piper and Leo were broken up she didn't know if Piper would ever get that daughter. She shouldn't complain because in that future there was no Paige and she was a murderer and witches were burnt at the stake. So ultimately it was for the better. Phoebe was worried that if Paige and Piper were right about Chris and this was his evil plan and the future was fine then they would ultimately ruin and change it by finding out information they weren't supposed too. It was strange for her to think this considering she was someone who saw the future all the time but she didn't want to screw it up, if it was a good future where she was married, was a hard worker and had kids.

"Oh come on. He's from the future. The best way to see if he's lying is by going into the future." Paige stated to the both of her sisters as if it was the most obvious solution.

"I don't know Paige. We shouldn't mess with time." Piper said concerned thinking about her last experiences with time travel. Piper shuddered thinking about the last time she had went back in time. A warlock had killed both Phoebe and Paige and to stop it from happening she had to let Phoebe's boyfriend die. Before hand she had been shot and magic had been exposed. To stop that the demon tempus reversed time to the point where she and Prue were attacked by Shax. Leo was in the underworld and was fighting off demons. When Leo arrived Prue was dead. What was worse about this was she heard about it second hand. She didn't know why it was worse but it was. There was also the Halloween situation, Phoebe being burned at the stake and The warlock Nicholas. Time didn't like to be messed with. It had consequences.

"Piper I'm not saying we Marty Mcfly our lives and find out about our future. We just need to see Wyatt's and a bit of San Francisco's. If we see that Wyatt is some Evil ruler...

"He's not." Piper said vehemently.

"Right. I mean Not, then I say we come back and play it smart and we lead future boy into a false sense of security and we catch him in the act and foil his evil plans and strip of him of his powers and send his ass back to the future." Paige said with a huge smile obviously proud of her plan.

Phoebe looked to Piper who was clearly thinking over Paige's plan. It was a good plan for what it was worth but it was dangerous. Piper was nervous as well. There was a tiny part of her that was afraid that Chris could be telling the truth. No her baby was not evil. He was the son of an angel for crying out loud. He was smothered in love and goodness. He was the son of a charmed one. Charmed ones always bounced back from evil. Phoebe became the queen of the underworld and came back. If Wyatt had even been evil he would of bounced back. Wouldn't he?

"Piper? Hello. Are you in there?" Paige said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Huh." Piper said coming out of her train of thought.

"Well what do you think?" Paige asked.

"I think, I need to think about it." Piper said with the creeping doubt still lingering in her mind.

"Well I don't think it's a good idea. The risks we could be taking are just too dangerous. We could change our future" Phoebe said doing her best to not see Paige's side of thinking. She knew if she saw something she liked in her own future she would ruin it. It was like her ability to keep secret. She was terrible at it.

"Says the woman who sees the future all the time and changes it." Paige said eyeing her sister waiting for a response.

"That's different. I'm meant to see those visions of the future and change them. We're not meant to know our personal futures that includes Wyatt's." Phoebe said defensively.

"We don't need to know his personal details. We just need to see he's not evil and taken over the world." Paige said as if this was obvious.

Paige couldn't understand why they couldn't understand where she was coming from. All they had to do was peep into the future. As long as they didn't see too much they would be fine. When they arrive they could just sense Wyatt and watch hum for a little bit and leave. It wouldn't be that hard to do.

Phoebe was about too retort when bright lights appeared in the middle of the attic. Leo appeared holding Wyatt in his arms.

"Leo you're back." Piper said moving forward to take Wyatt.

"He got tired. Having too much fun up there." He said cooing at the boy.

"Doing what? Cloud surfing." Paige said sarcastically.

"Hilarious." Leo said with chuckle as he handed Wyatt over too Piper. He looked at the three sisters. His eyes lingering on Piper the longest. He noticed there seemed to be a mild tension in the room. He had appeared to have interrupted something with his presences.

"Have I interrupted something?" He said knowing he had but felt it necessary to ask.

"No we we're just discussing something." Piper said slightly uncomfortable. She still was uneasy being around Leo. She wanted nothing more than to run in to his arms and have him hold her and tell her she was always safe. Leo was elder now and she knew that could never happen. That was down to good old Chris Perry.

"Well it seems serious. Is everything ok?" He said concerned looking at them all.

"No Leo. It's just some crazy idea that we're not...

"Actually Leo I'd like you're opinion on the matter." Paige said cutting off Phoebe.

"Ok. I'm listening." Leo said with his attention fully turned to her.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to go to the future to prove that Wyatt is not evil and find out what Chris is really planning?" She said looking Leo directly in the eye.

Leo looked shocked at the question for a moment. He wasn't prepared for such a question. It took him only a moment. His face became serious and he looked Paige straight in her face.

"Yes." He sais strongly.

"Thank you." Paige replied.

"What? Leo you of all people should be against that idea." Phoebe stated whilst crossing her arms.

"Phoebe he's already tried to harm my son and then tried to get out of it by accusing my son of being evil. For Wyatt's sake I think we should." He said adamantly.

"Ok Leo but are you sure your talk is completely for Wyatt and not for Chris? Are you sure you're hatred for him isn't leading you to that decision?" Phoebe said. She didn't need to be an empath to know how Leo felt about Chris. Even now she could see irritation building ass his name was mentioned.

"Yes Phoebe." He said clearly annoyed at her insinuation. Phoebe stared back at him challengingly.

"Do I have strong negative feeling towards Chris? Of course Phoebe but Wyatt is my son and he is more important than anything I feel towards Chris. He claims to have come here to save Wyatt but since he's been here all he's done is lie to us, manipulate us and put us in danger. He tried to get you to take away Wyatt's powers. He's a threat and if he's around Wyatt then we need to stop him. He claims to be good but has done more damage then good." Leo's eyes quickly glimpsed to Piper's who seemed very interested in the ground.

"See Leo knows what I'm talking about. Chris has come here for reason. Obviously something has happened in the future as to why he has come here but my guess is it's probably the complete opposite of what he says. No good guy acts the way he does. He's probably trying to stop Wyatt from becoming the paragon of good but it's only a theory until we prove it and I say we prove it by going to the future." Paige said looking at all of them.

"I agree with Paige." Leo chimed in.

"Look I don't want to believe for a second that my baby nephew is some evil ruler but what if Chris is telling the truth? What if we find out Wyatt is evil and we try to prevent only to cause ourselves instead of the demon Chris thinks it is?"

"All the more reason to find out. If he is then we actually do what Chris is failing to do and save Wyatt ourselves. Piper it's your call." Paige said looking directly at her. Phoebe, Paige and Leo looked at her. Piper looked lost for a moment. She looked at the sleeping child in her hands. He was such an angel. Literally. He couldn't be evil. Not her baby boy. Chris was lying. He had to be. Wyatt was good.

"Piper?" Leo asked stepping forward and placing a hand on her shoulder. The action felt normal and comforting. It made her decision clear in her head.

"Let's do it." Piper said with clear determination in her voice.

"Unbelievable." Phoebe muttered to herself. How did she become the sensible one and voice of reason here. She was outnumbered here and once Piper had made up her mind there was no changing it. She couldn't help but have the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Ok that's settled we go to the future. How did you guys go last time?" Paige questioned.

"The elders made that happen." Leo replied.

"Well make it happen." Piper retorted.

"Well as much as I would last time was special circumstances, the elders might not see this as special but more as personal gain." Leo stated.

"All the more reason we shouldn't do this." Phoebe chimed in.

"Well you can orb up on those clouds of yours and tell the stinking elders that they better see it as special circumstances if they want us to fulfil our stupid destiny. We could always strike." Piper said remembering why she hated the elders so much.

"Leo let them know it's important to find out if Chris is telling the truth. After all he is messing with the timeline and if he's lying he could change the entire future if he hasn't all ready." Paige said.

Leo nodded and orbed out of the attic.

"Piper perhaps Wyatt should be left with Darryl or your dad. Phoebe you come up with a power of three spell that will take us too the future and back." Paige said as she took charge of the situation.

"What are you gonna do?" Piper asked.

"I'm going to make some potions and work on a spell myself. I think it would be safer to do it this way." Paige said.

"What way?" Phoebe said suspiciously.

"You'll see." Paige with a smirk on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Manipulation

When a Halliwell goes to war

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour had passed since the plan was made to go to the future. Piper had called her dad and asked him too look after him. She had drove over to his with a duffle bag of Wyatt's clothes, toys and some baby food. She had also brought another bag with some Crystals and Potions she made so that her dad and Wyatt would be protected. She wanted to be prepared in all case scenarios.

Usually her and sisters tended to wing a lot of things as their plans didn't usually go to plan but this situation was different. They decided they were going to bring Chris to the future as well only he wasn't going to be with them. If he got wind of what they were doing he would try and stop them. So they needed to be precise with their plan.

Phoebe had finished the spell and like Paige and Piper had started working on potions mostly to keep her nerves in check. Maybe it was her being paranoid but the bad feeling kept creeping at the back her mind that their plan would backfire.

Paige was writing on table when Leo orbed in.

"What did the elders say Leo?" Piper asked him before he had even fully materialised .

"They've given us permission. However they have stated for sake of the timeline being messed with already that we can't be in our future bodies." He said.

"What?" Piper said trying to keep her temper in check.

"With Chris already interfering in the timeline the elders were worried that you guys may find out information you're not supposed and mess with the timeline even more. They want you to get in and get out and you with as little information as possible just the necessary info and you can't do that in you're future bodies." Leo finished off not liking the fire flaring in Pipers eyes.

"Ok although I'm opposed to this idea how exactly are we supposed to go to future without being in our future bodies?" Phoebe asked.

"You'll just have to adjust your spell." Leo said with a grim smile in response to Phoebe's death glare which wasn't as menacing as Pipers but it could do the trick.

"Wow even when they're not involved in the plan they like to ruin a good thing." Piper said off hand.

Leo understood the metaphor and didn't know how to respond. He wanted nothing more then to walk up to Piper and kiss her and keep her safe but now was most definitely not the time.

"Ok do we adjust the spell and then what?" Paige said very annoyed too at the elders interference. Although the trip was about Wyatt and Chris and she wouldn't forget that these factors were the main priority of the mission but she wanted to see her future self and just see if she was doing ok. She didn't need names of kids or husbands that she could possibly have. She just wanted to know she would be fine and looked good considering she would be in her fifties. She would just have to find a way to peak. What elders don't know won't kill them.

"Well we need to check on Wyatt. We don't speak to him we only observe him. Once we prove Chris is lying we question him." Leo said with strong determination in his eyes.

"Question him? You think if he is lying that he'll just let us grab him." Phoebe said sceptically.

"No of course not. We grab him first. The spell you wrote will take us all to future. He doesn't know we're going. He'll be caught off guard. When we get there the first thing we do is sense him and contain him. Then we find Wyatt observe him for a bit and then we question Chris." Leo said explaining the details.

"Contain him? He's not a demon." Phoebe said disgusted at the behaviour they were showing Chris. She hadn't treated him that well either but this was just wrong.

"Well he's no angel either. Born one or not." Piper said with a venomous tone.

"Guys we shouldn't do this. It's..."

"Phoebe if you wanna stay here then you stay but you're reading the spell and the rest of us are going to prove my son isn't evil." Piper said in final sort of tone.

Phoebe honestly wanted to drop kick Piper in that second. Obviously she wasn't going to but she had absolutely no right to speak to her like that. She wasn't her mom. Phoebe didn't want to believe that Wyatt was evil for a second but she didn't want to treat Chris like a criminal. Obviously they needed to find out if he was telling the truth but they could do it in a better way.

Leo may not have been in love with Phoebe but he had an empathic link to all his charges and although Phoebe wasn't his charge anymore he could still tell how she felt. He walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Phoebe. I know you don't like this but it's what's best for Wyatt. You want that don't you?" He said in gentle voice.

"Of course I do. Why would you even ask that Leo?" Appalled he could even suggest she didn't want anything but the best for golden hair little nephew.

"Then please come to future. The quicker we get this done is the quicker we get this over with and he won't ever have to be in our lives again." Leo said in the sane kind voice but she noticed the squeeze of her shoulder as he mentioned Chris or specifically referred to him as "He". She looked at Leo and saw fire blazing in his eyes. He wanted to get Chris out of their lives for good. He looked at Piper who was stony faced whilst looking at her. It was almost as of she was daring her to Defend Chris again. She then looked to Paige who was begging her with her eyes. Clearly Paige had more than one agenda to going to the future. She wanted to scream no but the three looks were more than she could handle so she sighed and nodded her head not looking any of them in the face.

"Thank you Phoebe." Leo said still in his gentle voice. She noticed how his squeezed had eased up. She looked at Piper and Paige and saw Piper packing a bag with potions and Crystals not looking up and Phoebe mouthing thanks. It was then that Phoebe realised that she just got manipulated by her family. It made her feel uncomfortable that she fell for it too. What Chris had been doing to them had just been done to her by her sisters and brother in law. They had the audacity to hurl abuse at Chris for doing the same thing they just did to her?

Phoebe kept a mental note of it. She wouldn't say anything because ultimately this was about Wyatt. If Chris did have some evil agenda they would have to no choice but to stop him. Wyatt was more important and she didn't forgive Chris for all the lies and manipulation. If his intentions were good he still put Wyatt at risk and that wasn't ok but if he was telling the truth then her and sisters would have a lot to answer too.

"Alright let's hear this spell and then we can make the adjustments." Paige moving the situation along.

"I created two one there and one back." Phoebe clarified.

"Well lets hear them." Piper said moving forward.

"In this place and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power, open the door through time and space. Create a path to another place and Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time." Phoebe read out. I she wasn't so irate about the situation then she would of patted herself on the back for her impressive spell work. Phoebe over years had made it a priority to be the best as spells and hand to hand combat. She thought back to the night she came back and read out allowed from the book. The spell that unlocked their powers. She couldn't control the magic that flowed from the spell she had read then where as now she was in touch with her magic that she could read allowed a spell without the magical effect.

She wondered what her life would be like if she hadn't read from the book. She would probably be a low life cash strap loser still depending on her sisters to support her. If she even went to college she probably would of dropped out again. Her life would be a boring mess and she would never know the truth about her heritage, mum and possibly Paige. At the same time Prue would be alive. Andy would have a normal life and a partner. She would of never met Cole. Her heart beat jumped as she thought about the man who created the most happiness she had ever felt and completely destroyed her soul. Of course he didn't actually but Phoebe was different woman before she met Cole and she would never be that woman again. Phoebe used to be fun care free spirit but then Cole came into her life and to some extent she became a love sick puppet to attached to the strings to see she wasn't herself.

When Cole was finally out of her life she tried to be the woman she once was but it would never be the same. Her actions over the pasted year and half proved this too her. She felt like she was slipping away from herself more and more and she didn't know how to stop.

"Those are great spells Phoebe." Leo said sincerely.

"Thanks." Phoebe said unenthusiastic.

"Aren't you missing some?" Piper said in a tone that sounded almost accusing.

"No I wrote two spells to get us to the future and back." Phoebe said irritated.

"Yes but considering you're spells are to open a portals we can't bring Chris from wherever he is we would need to bring him here." Piper said stepping forward.

"Actually don't worry about that. I've got it covered. Since this is a power of three spell when we read it we're channelling the power so our powers are at it's strongest. I'll sense for Chris and as we cross I can bring him over. It's power boost so he won't be able to resist if he even tries. So now we need to add the not being in our future bodies part." Paige said out loud.

All them stood there in their own thoughts thinking how to add to the spell.

"Phoebe this is you're department. Got any ideas?" Piper said after a few minutes.

"Oh so it's my responsibility to create every spell in this team. I just created two great ass spells Piper. Why don't you come up with one." Phoebe stated in a very sudden out burst.

"Woah! Pump the breaks Phoebe. I simply suggested you do it so that Myself and Paige don't blow, fry or slice ourselves whilst crossing to the future." She said in a very calm but clearly pissed off tone.

"Piper, Phoebe please. A clock only works if all the parts do. If we can't work together how can we protect Wyatt together." Leo said trying to ease the tension.

"I'm sorry Piper." Phoebe said slightly icy.

"I'm sorry too. I'm just on edge." Piper said also icy.

"And you have every right to be." She said moving forward and hugging her sister who returned it but the tension was still in the air. Paige who had stayed silent decided to diffuse the tension by suggesting an idea.

"Hey. Why don't we choose glamour's of some people we know or have seen and before we step through the portal we glamour and say undetectable spell that way there aren't two sets of charmed ones in the future and demons don't try and kill us. Then we open the portal and go through." Paige said looking at them for confirmation.

"That's a great plan Paige. I think that might work." Leo said not knowing that Paige just didn't want to be detected by the future elders.

"It's worth a shot." Piper said.

"Alright I got this covered. Ok hold hands." Paige stated. Leo made an awkward attempt at grabbing Pipers hand who retracted her hand at the contact. Her emotions were still raw but she took a deep breath and took hold of Leo's and Paige's hand. Phoebe grabbed Leo's and Paige's hand.

"Alright guys think of someone and try be inconspicuous about them. To those in this room our faces we will see, to everyone else our minds image they shall perceive. Keep the magic hidden to keep our circle safe. The power three holds and protects us now let's change face." Paige finished. White lights circled all four of them around their heads. When they the lights stopped the four of them looked at each other. They didn't look different.

"What kinda spell was that?" Phoebe asked. If it even did the job then fine but the word was terrible.

"It was off the top of my head." Paige said defensively.

"Well I don't think it worked." Piper said.

"Oh yeah then why is the back of you're head blonde in the mirror then." Paige said with smirk on her face.

Piper, Phoebe and Leo turned around to the mirror and saw three completely different people. A blonde, a red head and a brunet. Leo had long brown hair as opposed to his crop spiky hair. He had light olive complexion and brown eyes. Phoebe had shoulder length Red hair with bangs. Her eyes were green and skin was pale white. Piper had bleach blonde hair that matched her own hair length. She was a shade darker than Phoebe and her eyes were bright blue but it was Paige that took the biscuit. Like Leo she had tan skin but her hair was shoulder length curly Green and her eyes had one grey and one hazel.

All three looked surprised where as Paige smirked. She always loved proving her sisters wrong and now it was time to find if Chris was. One way or another they were going to find out the truth. Paige was certain of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Thank you for the support so far. I don't really know where I'm going with this. I'm just going with the flow but I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'm working on some other stories so updates might be slow but I'll do my best to keep them coming. If there have been any mistakes so far do forgive me. My reading over stories ability is the really worst.


	5. We need names

When a Halliwell goes to war

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How did you..." Piper started but Paige finished for her.

"The spell should keep us looking like this. I was willing the spell to keep us like this instead of going into our future bodies. And as for looks the spell will let everyone see them (Points to he mirror.) Where as we will see us.

"And how exactly is you're look inconspicuous?" Phoebe asked crossing her arms.

"She works at the supermarket. She looks awesome." Paige exclaimed in excitement.

Piper raised her eyebrow whilst Leo chuckled and Phoebe just shook her head.

"Ok we need some names in case we run into someone and they ask." Stated Piper.

"I love the name Rose." Said Paige.

"That's a cute name. I've always liked the name Alyssa. It just sounds sexy." Phoebe said admiring the name.

"I've always wanted to be a Brian." Leo stated.

"No, No and definitely No. That's a terrible name Leo. Our names are going to be something easy to remember. Paige you're Now Sage." Piper stated.

"Oh yeah originality at it's finest." Paige said sarcastically.

"Phoebe you can be Cece. Leo you can be (She thinks for a moment.) how about Neo. It's easier to remember than Brian and I'll be Skyler. Keep those names in you're heads. If we meet anyone we're four best friends from childhood." Piper said as she picked up the bag of potions and crystals.

"Ok now we just need to draw a portal." Said Paige who started walking to the wall.

"Wait Paige. We should go somewhere else. There could be people in the attic and if we look different they might take hostile action." Said Phoebe.

"Phoebe's right. We should go somewhere else. Especially as the elders don't want us finding out too much. Simultaneously Paige and Piper rolled their eyes but for different reasons.

"Alright I know where we can go. Leo follow me." Paige said as she grabbed Piper and Phoebe. Leo followed her.

When they reappeared Leo did not recognise the place but Phoebe and Piper did. They had been here two weeks ago when Chris's fiancé technically kidnapped him into going back too the future.

"The place seems to be empty. The phoenix witch and young Bianca had apparently moved. Probably for the fact that Paige and Piper had attacked them.

"Really Paige? Here?" Said Phoebe.

"It already had a portal." Paige said in her defence.

"Whatever. Let's just do this. All of you be ready." Said Piper.

Paige, Piper and Phoebe grabbed hands and Phoebe started to recite her spell.

Whilst Phoebe was chanting the portal had started to open. Paige sensed for Chris. He was on top of the golden gate bridge. She had to be careful she didn't want to cause him to fall. She concentrated on Chris. She then called his name and her , her sisters and Leo crossed through the portal

On the bridge Chris had at some point fallen asleep. How he had managed this achievement he did not know. He was on a cold metal beam with although not harsh air, but there was still a fair bit of wind blowing. His finding his inner peace had led to him falling sleep. He had been working non stop so much that he didn't even remember when he last ate. His body was exhausted from constant fighting, research, sleep deprivation and hunger. He honestly wondered how he had been surviving for so long. His body needed rest and there was nothing that could replace this little factor but there was always a good substitute. Like falling to your death.

He felt orbs take over his body as he was being transported somewhere. When the orbs stopped he felt himself fall back on the metal beam only this time it jolted as it took his weight. Chris's eyes popped open to see a grey sky. He sat up and saw destruction and chaos evident in his surroundings. His nostrils picked up on the scent of Smoke and the dead. The smell was so bad he could practically taste it. His fingers could feel the cold metal coated with rust but it was what he could hear that was causing him the most anxiety. He could hear a probe making it's way. He couldn't see where it was coming from which made him suspect it was coming from behind. Chris's senses were sharp so he could tell it wasn't close yet but he couldn't waste time.

He tried to move his leg but the metal creaked underneath him. He needed to move now. It wouldn't take that long for the probe to arrive. He could hear it getting closer and closer. He put both hands on the bar and tried to push himself up and slide back. Chris was in he middle of the beam. In the middle it was split similar to a draw bridge only the right side was facing down instead of up. Once again he felt the metal creak again slightly going down. The probe was very close he needed to move now.

Chris grabbed on to the left beam as the right one broke beneath him. He was dangling holding on. The jagged edge of the beam was cutting in to his hands but he ignored the pain. He was about to push himself up when the probe came flying. The scanner ray had beamed out of the probe onto Chris's face. He took his hand and waved the probe onto a further part of the beam smashing the probe. He attempted to pull himself up again but this time an energy ball came flying at his body. The action caused his other arm to let go of the beam. Chris began to fall to the ground. He was about to orb when once again orbs erupted all over his body.

In a Black, circular room with white tiles on the floor, was a grand black throne chair. This chair was behind a raised desk like a courtroom. In front of the desk was a pale white man in chains. He was covered in dirt. The man had bruises all over his skin. Dried blood covered his body from within his blonde hair right too his fingernails. There were plenty of scars on his body, Some old, Some new. This man was skin and bones and only parts of his body that wasn't skinny was the swollen welts on his back, Neck and his cheek. The man was on his knees with chains around his neck ,hands and feet. His head hung low as he was catching his breath which was shallow.

In the rest of the room was 6 other men and 1 woman. Opposite the throne stood a demon in the back of the room. 90° to his left and right stood two other demons like himself. Two demons stood on both sides of the desk. These five demons were the were the court guards of the tribunal.

Next was the prison guard. This was the only woman in the room. Her name was Priyah. Priyah was not a demon but that did not mean you underestimated her. She was a very highly skilled witch and dangerous one too. She was the reason the man in chains was here. She stood behind him and held the chains that enslaved him. Finally in the throne chair on raised desk sat a curly blonde hair, Hazel eyed man. He was dressed in head to toe black and had a hard stare as he looked upon the dirty blonde haired man before him.

"Elliot. Elliot. Elliot. You betrayed me. You're working with the renegades and spying on my regime. How long did you assume you would get away with you're treacherous betrayal? " Lord Wyatt asked in a dangerously calm tone.

Elliot didn't say a word. He simply kept head down and continued to breath.

"HOW LONG?" He shouted as he leaned forward. Everyone else in the room involuntarily shuddered. Priyah instantly reacted by yanking the chain pulling his head up to face Lord Wyatt's.

Elliot did everything in his power to not show his fear that was dancing around his body. Instead he opted for the more stupid and prideful option.

"As long as it took. And I don't regret my actions. Death to the destroyer. Death to the demon Wyatt." He shouted looking Wyatt dead in the eye.

Wyatt smirked. He leaned back onto throne and looked at Elliot. The smile unnerved him to the very core but he refused to show emotion.

"You're a very brave soul and a foolish one too and now you'll find out why." He said as a massive energy ball in the palm of his hand. A spark of fear consumed Elliot and all he could do was close his eyes, accepting his fate.

Before Wyatt threw the energy ball there was a loud knock in the air. Wyatt paused. Just then a dark haired man shimmered into the room.

"My Lord..."

Before he could finish, he was levitated into the air and was being choked.

"Devon you are a good right hand and I appreciate you're efforts dearly when it comes to my regime but you interrupting me during trial is most disappointing and should require punishment. So unless you have a damn good reason as to why you have so rudely interrupted me I shall see to you being put into the games." Wyatt said still crushing Devon's neck.

"My Lord Chris is back." Devon said with struggle as he couldn't breath.

Wyatt let go of his hold Devon who dropped to the floor.

"What?" He said genuinely shocked.

Devon picked himself up off the ground and grabbed his neck trying to recover.

"SPEAK!" Wyatt ordered.

"A probe sensed magic and found the source. It was destroyed but the transmission came back. It said Christopher Halliwell." Devon spoke quickly.

"So my brother has returned. It looks like it's you're unlucky day Elliot. It would of been easier for you to die. Priyah take him away." Wyatt commanded.

Priyah nodded her head and shimmered out of the room with Elliot still in his chains.

"Devon. Send a search party for my brother. We have a lot of catching up to do." He said with a devious smirk.

The sisters and Leo stepped across the portal. On the other side was an old, dusty abandoned apartment.

"Hello?" Paige called out. There was no answer.

"Looks like no ones here." Paige said stating the obvious.

"Ok get Chris." Said Piper to Leo.

Leo sensed for Chris and orbed him to himself. Just then Chris appeared in mid air and fell too the ground. Chris started to pull himself up.

"Now!" Piper shouted.

Leo threw a potion on Chris's back.

"Crystals. Circle." Paige yelled. Five crystals appeared and formed a crystal cage around Chris. As he stood up he stepped forward but saw the crystal cage surrounding him. He took his hand and waved at one of the Crystals but nothing happened. He tried again but still nothing happened. Chris panicked. He was stuck in a crystal cage in the future without his powers.

He looked at his captors and instantly knew who it was. They may have been wearing glamour's but they were far from disguised. He could tell alone from there stance and breathing. The blonde was his mo... was Piper. Paige would be the only one to think of someone with Green hair. Phoebe always wanted to be a red head but never thought the look would suit her so she only ever went blonde when dying her hair. Evidently the guy was Leo. Man he even had the posture of an ass.

He didn't know how but he knew this was Paige's idea. No doubt she convinced them after their argument. Apparently his rest time was too much time. He could only assume that hey would try to question him about Wyatt. He couldn't believe them. His own family had locked him in a crystal cage, had taken away his powers and as good as well killed him by bringing him to the future.

If it wasn't for the dire seriousness of the situation he would of cried. He had enough heart ache for a life time but this really kicked the biscuit. He couldn't trust anyone. Almost his entire family was a complete let down. He was all alone. He closed his eyes really tight and took a heavy sigh.

"Look whatever you want to know it can wait. Right now you need to listen to me. Paige let me out of the crystal cage. We need to leave now.

"How did you know it was us?" Paige said a little upset. Her spell had worked perfectly.

"Yeah cause three random chicks and a dude are gonna take me to the future and cage me. Look please listen to me. We're in grave danger. We need to leave now." Chris said urgently.

"No Chris. You listen to me. We're gonna find out what you're really up to and then we're gonna make sure you can't hurt anyone ever again." Leo said venomously as he looked Chris in the eye.

It was in this moment that Chris realised the result of his plan to come save Wyatt and the future.

It was doomed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Thanks for the response guys. Sorry for the wait. I am in the process of writing another story. When I get inspiration I just go for it. I hope you like it. I'll try and update.


	6. A heart attack would be welcomed

When a Halliwell goes to war

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leo listen to me and listen carefully. It is not safe out there." Chris said pleading with them to listen to him.

"Then let us be the judge of that Chris because right now it's hard too trust you." Paige said Unapologetic.

"Are you listening to me? Are you guys death? Give me back my powers and let me out. Ok it is not safe for us here." Chris demanded. He really wished they would grow up. It was a wonder how they hadn't permanently died before they did. He involuntarily flinched. He didn't mean to think that. He didn't want them to die at all. If they were around in his time then none of this would be happening.

"No. I don't trust or believe you Chris and it's simple as that. When we get back we're going to ask you some questions and you better be prepared to ask them otherwise you're gonna be in for a painful ride. (Turning to the others.) Let's go." Piper said viciously.

They were about to orb out when they heard a noise. It was coming from outside. The sisters and Leo all gave each other a look before slowly moving to the door.

"Do not open that door. If you do, you will die. We all will. " Chris said urgently but as quiet as he could.

They ignored him and continued walking. Phoebe however had lagged behind a little but had started to move. Chris called to her.

"Phoebe. Please believe me. You need to get them to listen to me and stop using magic." Chris pleaded.

Phoebe felt pressured. She didn't know if he could be trusted or not. She only hated the plan. Could she trust Chris? She wished her empathy or premonition powers would be more useful but she could never get a read on Chris and didn't get much premonitions on him. No doubt he had taken the potion he gave them to block her powers from the sisters but she wasn't sure why she could never get a premonition on him. Her powers wouldn't tell her if she should believe or trust him. She had strong feeling to trust him but if she did she would probably lose Pipers and right now she was very outnumbered when came to the entire situation.

"I'm sorry Chris. I can't. We'll be back in an hours top and we'll give you back you're powers but I gotta go right now." She said with an apologetic look and walked over to her sisters and Leo. Chris took a massive sigh. He knew things were only about to get worse

"Phoebe. Phoebe." He whispered but she wasn't listening now. Chris actually thought he was about to have a panic attack. At this rate a panic attack would be welcomed. 'No Chris don't think like that.'

Leo moved forward and opened the door. He looked out but couldn't see anything. He stepped out a little further to investigate. Chris wanted to shout at them but he wouldn't. He didn't know what was out there and the charmed ones were walking right into danger.

"Guys. Get back here. Are serious right now? ." He whispered once again they still wouldn't listen. How did everything get so messed up? He took a deep breath. He needed a plan. He watched as Leo fully exited the room then Piper, then Paige and finally Phoebe and they turned to their left. His heart was fully racing now. He had just let the charmed ones from the past walk into the future and did nothing to stop them. If they died it was on his head. He listened out for movement. They were extremely terrible at keeping quiet. They clearly thought they were being quiet but he could hear their shuffling all over the place.

He continued to listen out for movement and then his heart dropped. He heard the sound of a an explosion.

Leo looked out of the battered door to see a filthy hallway filled with dust and cobb webs. He assumed the building was abandoned. He couldn't hear anything but that didn't suggest it wasn't there. He felt an obligation to go first. He couldn't risk the girls dying in the future. He walked out into the hallway. He could tell by her warmth that Piper was behind him. Then Paige and then Phoebe. He heard Chris whisper shout but he paid him no mind. He continued and walked around the corner. He could see another hallway and a stairwell. He continued to move forward towards the stairwell with the girls right behind him.

As he got to the stairwell a silver object came flying through the air towards him and the sisters. They looked confused as well but just then the silver object started to let some green light out and Piper naturally did the only thing she could do. She blew it up.

"What hell was that?" Piper asked.

"I have no idea." Leo answered.

"You think it was dangerous?" Phoebe asked.

"Who cares. Let's just get the hell out of here. This place is creeping me out." Paige said shivering slightly.

"Agreed." Piper said.

"To the manor?" Leo suggested.

"Yes." Paige said. They then grabbed hands and orbed out.

Just then three demons and Devon shimmered in the spot where the Leo and the sisters orbed out.

"Adicus. What do we know?" Devon asked with authority.

"The orb trail wasn't his but it's being blocked but only slightly. I can't pin point it." Adicus said.

"It doesn't take a genius to work it out Adicus." Said a voice from the shadows. Devon and three demons turned to see Priyah standing there.

"Priyah. If I heard correct weren't you supposed to be with the prisoner?" Devon said with sneer.

"The prisoner is secure Devon. Weren't you supposed do you're job correctly?" Priyah asked back with a smirk.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He said getting angry.

"If you were doing you're job correctly, you would know there were four other people that just left and blew up a probe. They used magic openly. Most likely wannabe rebels. It's the same orb trail but I guess you're a bit slow to work that out. Not to mention if you had paid any attention to you're surroundings you would know exactly where Chris is. I mean it was only a few minutes ago that you told Wyatt of Chris's presence and I found him first. I guess better luck next time Devon." She said in sickly, sweet voice.

Devon clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

"If that was the case why didn't you stop them and why haven't you brought him in?" He said grinding his teeth.

"That's you're job. Not mine." She said in the sweet innocent voice. She then moved from the shadows and walked down the hallway.

"Follow me boys." She said not looking behind her. Devon once again clench his fist but followed after her with the other three demons behind him. The five of them got to end hallway and turned the corner. There was a door wide open. Priyah walked towards the door and stopped just outside of the room it lead into. Devon and the demons did too and looked into the open door.

"Hello Chris." He said with devilish smile on his face.

Leo and the girls orbed in the garden of the manor.

"Why did you orb us in the garden?" Paige asked looking around. She looked around the garden and noticed the difference. Piper, Phoebe and Leo did too.

"Since when do we ever really use the garden?" Leo asked to explain his orbing choice whilst he was looking around the area.

The Garden had high grey walls with an electric fence at the top like it was a security maximum prison. There was only grass and no plants left. Even the grass looked dead.

"What the hell happened to the garden?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know it's like someone renovated it to give of that so in trend look of suck the life out of you." Paige said sarcastically.

Piper rolled her eyes. She was about curse Paige. Her sarcasm wasn't needed but she was interrupted by voice behind her.

The four of them spun around to see five demons shimmer in.

"Freeze." One demon said.

"Good Idea." Piper said and put her hands and froze the demons.

"Ok why are demons in our back garden please?" Phoebe said to them.

"I don't know but we don't have crystals to find out and Even if there's some in inside, I doubt it would be enough to hold all four them. Let's vanquish them and knock I guess." Paige said.

"Yeah. Ok." Piper said. She then flicked her wrist at two of the demons who both blew instantly. The action caused the other three to unfreeze. The closest demon instantly hit Piper with a backhand. Piper hit the ground hard and Leo lost his cool and used his Electrokinesis, vanquishing the demon. The second demon targeted Phoebe and created an energy ball. Phoebe used her empathy to channel the energy ball back towards the demon vanquishing him. The third had attacked Paige and sent a fireball at her which she orbed back at him causing to erupt in flames.

"Ok come on before we're noticed back here." Leo said. He and sisters began to walk to the side of the house where there was a fence to walk through to get to the garden. Only they realised the high wall was built right next to house so no one could enter or exit.

Phoebe was losing her doubt every second that Chris was lying. Nothing was right about this whole situation but she hadn't seen anything major to say her nephew was evil and she really hoped Chris was but things were looking dodgier and dodgier as the seconds went by. The others were thinking similar thoughts however none them was in a position to believe Chris. However they did think it was odd that Demons had appeared in their back garden which looked like prison sanctuary. This didn't prove anything to them of Wyatt being evil.

Leo suggested they just orb to the other side and they agreed and orbed on the other side of the wall. On the other side was the same old Prescott street. There wasn't much people on the streets and the sky was grey but everything looked fine. They creeped past the kitchen door and window and walked down the drive way which had no cars in it. When they got the pavement they looked up and down the street to see no one or cars or anything. The street was just empty.

Paige shrugged to herself perhaps there was a special event on today. She turned around to look at the manor and her jaw dropped and she gasped. Piper, Leo and Phoebe heard the gasp and all turned to look at Paige and then at the manor. Piper's eyes widened with anger whilst Phoebe face conveyed confusion. Leo looked speechless and Paige mouth was still open with mixture of shock and disgust.

"The Halliwell Museum! Why the hell is my house a museum? Are people paying money to gawk at my house? A house that has been in our family for generations!" Piper said furiously.

"Who would turn our house into a Museum? Some how that is not flattering." Paige said staring at the sign.

"Guys. There's another silver thingy coming." Phoebe said looking down the street. A metallic probe was coming down the street with speed. Piper once again on instinct blew up the probe. She was about to tell Phoebe to see if she could get premonition from the piece of the strange device that had fallen on the floor but just then there was a loud crash from behind.

They turned around to see two people falling out of the attic window.

The four of them could see two girls fighting the hell out of each other. The others were unsure what to do. They noticed the fall had broken them apart for a mere seconds but they resumed back to fighting. Paige was impressed that the fall hadn't seemed to hurt them in anyway. Phoebe was unsure why but she had strong desire to help so decided to move forward.

The other three followed pursuit and Leo and Phoebe grabbed the girl with brown hair whilst Piper and Paige grabbed the girl with blonde hair. Both of them struggled but before anything could be done a bunch of demons surround them.

"What the hell is going on? Is it demon central today?" Piper yelled in pure frustration.

The demons had the six of them surrounded. All of them were ready to attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Demonic Presence

When a Halliwell goes to war

AN: Once again thanks for the great response to the story. Sorry for the wait. Life has been a bit hectic at the moment. Hope you enjoy this .Sorry to anyone who thinks the story is lagging. It's just what I'm writing the story on has a five page limit so my chapters are short. Any who I'll try to update soon and thanks again for the amazing response. It so awesome and means so much to me.

To answer question of the guest review who said they were confused with the sisters taking Chris to the future. Here's the reason: Piper, Paige and Leo firmly believe he's lying and believe he has an evil plan. Paige suggested they go to the future and convinced the others even though she had more of a personal gain agenda but as she has convinced them to go to the future and they believe Wyatt will be good, they're going to trap him and "Find out his evil plan" and then strip him of his powers completely and leave him in the future so he can't come back and be "a threat to Wyatt".

I hope that clears up your confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, well what do we have here? A bunch of witches using magic in the open. Tut, tut. And look who it is. The pretty little rebel cousins. My, my how you've grown." The leader of the demons taunted.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo had no clue what the demon was talking about. Piper was seriously getting pissed off at the amount demonic presence that was showing up.

The blonde girl slipped her hand into her jacket and pulled something out. Piper and Paige were distracted by the demons giving the blond girl a chance and break loose of her hold. Instantly she kicked the brown haired girl in her chest who fell to the ground. In her hand was a potion that she pulled out and threw it on the ground as soon as she kicked the girl. Smoke filled the area instantly.

She grabbed something from the brown haired girl and put it in her pocket. As the smoke potion hit the ground the demons attacked. No one could see each other. Everyone could only see fireballs and energy balls. The blonde girl took out an athame and stabbed the two closest demons near her. As the smoke began to clear the demons started attacking the six of them. The brown haired girl had recovered and flipped in the air and kicked at two demons near her. Some demons decided to lunge themselves at Leo, Phoebe and the brown haired girl. The action took Leo the most by surprise. More demons were appearing. Piper and Paige were vanquishing demons as well as the blonde haired girl. The brown haired girl screamed out in pain. One of the demons had caught her with fireball to the face. Not enough to do serious damage but definitely hurt like hell. The demon who threw the fireball conjured another one and threw it toward her. The girl saw it but before she could react Phoebe had jumped in front of her and used her powers to send fireball back.

The blonde girl who had been vanquishing demons had been distracted for a moment when she heard the scream. A demon took advantage and kicked her straight in the chest sending flying on the lawn. The demon shimmered over too her. An athame appeared in his hand as he stood over her. Paige had followed the interaction with her eyes.

As the demon was about to attack Paige called for the athame and tko into the demon. The athame however missed the target slightly and hit his leg instead of abdomen.

"Piper!" Paige called grabbing her attention. Piper blew up a demon in front of her. She then turned to where Paige was pointing and blew up the demon by the blonde.

Several more demons appeared. Paige thought this was ridiculous. The demons had come between the two groups with Piper, Paige and the blonde girl on the left and Leo, Phoebe and the brown haired girl on the right.

Leo who was still fighting off the demons who were tackling heard Piper cry in pain. The action distracted him allowing the demon to send a fireball at his chest. It wasn't enough to vanquish him but it did send him crashing all the way to the wall of the house under the window.

Phoebe was about to call out to him but got kicked on her chest. Paige had three demons surrounding her whilst Piper was down. The brown haired girl and the blonde girl for a split second shared a look. It was a look of Agreement.

The blond girl once again pulled out another potion and threw it on the ground. She moved toward Paige and vanquished the demons around her. She dragged her over to Piper and orbed out with Paige and Piper.

The brown haired girl ran over to Phoebe but the smoke was clearing. She had to leave if she wanted to save herself and the woman who had saved her life. She had to leave the man behind.

She grabbed Phoebe and threw a potion at their feet and with that they were gone.

The group of surviving demons were left either stunned, angry or stressed. They let five witches escape their grasp. Their master would not be pleased.

One of the demons who took charge of the situation approached the unconscious Leo. Unaware of what and who he was. He remaining demons surrounded him too.

"Take him to her. At least we'll have something to report." He said before shimmering away. The rest of them followed with the last demon bending down and shimmering away with Leo.

In a dark, cold, rotting cell was Chris. He was lying on the hard floor. His head seem to be hurting but he was unsure why. He slowly moved his right arm in circle to feel the blood flow through it. He then started to pat his body up down. He was in pain but could find no injury nor could he feel any.

He didn't need an explanation to know where he was. He was in Wyatt's dungeon tower.

'At least it wasn't the camps or any other imprisonment program he had.' If anything the dungeon tower was lucky. It only meant torture and the possibility of starving to death. Everything else was 10x worse.

He took a moment to remember how he had got into the dungeon tower.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **The charmed ones of the past had walked out of the door and were out of sight. A few minutes later he heard and explosion and he began to panic. They had used magic. They were going to get caught. He needed to do something but what? The sisters had taken his powers. He felt a potion fall on him but was the potion blessed with the power of three? If it was he wouldn't be able to get his powers back on his own. He was powerful enough to retrieve his powers back when stripped. He could tell the difference between bound and stripped. When bound you could still feel a fizzle of Your magic. It was like a burp that would never come. You could feel it but it wouldn't rise to the surface. When your powers were stripped they were completely gone. It was like a part you was missing. He had never directly felt the power of three on him but he was aware of the magic. He didn't however react quick enough to know if this was there magic or just a simple stripping potion. He was worried that they had used the power of three because they had actually planned something. It was rare that the charmed ones came prepared and had a plan. Their was very stupid of course but it had been working so far. That was until now.**_

 _ **He would of thought deeper about this but then he heard a voice that made his teeth grind.**_

" _ **Hello Chris." Said Devon. He saw Her and some other demons enter the room.**_

 _ **Chris simply stared.**_

" _ **What no Hello?" He mocked.**_

" _ **Maybe Chrissy boy is a little grumpy he's a fox in a cage." Said Priyah in her silky smooth voice. It made Chris's skin crawl.**_

" _ **Lord Wyatt will be very pleased to see you. He's been waiting Christopher. He's been eager to talk to you." Devon said in a patronising tone.**_

 _ **Chris wanted to skewer him.**_

" _ **Yeah? Well He can go to hell and so can all of you." He spat at them.**_

" _ **Careful Chris. You continue talking like that and lord might just have to wash your mouth out with soap when he talks to you." Devon taunted.**_

" _ **He won't be talking to me." Chris spat out on anger.**_

" _ **Oh Christopher. You say that like you have a choice." Priyah taunted.**_

" _ **Who told you I don't?" Chris said stalling. He needed a plan but had no available solutions. He needed to buy time.**_

" _ **Oh come on Chris. Don't play dumb. Your in a crystal cage that you haven't escaped. You've been in the future for what all of 20 minutes now? There's no reason to let yourself be captured. Which means you don't have your powers." Priyah stated.**_

 _ **Chris's heart was leaping. He didn't know what to do. He could fight Devon and the other demons without his powers. Priyah was another story. He had to try.**_

" _ **Remove the crystals." Devon Commanded.**_

 _ **The four demons surrounded the crystal cage. Each had their foot next to a crystal. In sync each kicked the crystals away.**_

 _ **Instantly Chris reacted. He dropped down and swept his leg under the four demons. He grabbed two athame's from one of them and threw them towards Devon's and Priyah's heads. Devon shimmered out of the spot. Whilst Priyah flipped out of the way. Chris moved quickly. He ran over to Priyah first and kicked her hard as she landed on her feet sending her through the wall of Bianca's old bedroom.**_

 _ **He took the athame that had pierced the wall and threw it at a demon who began to rise. It pierced his abdomen causing him to blow up. Just then Devon was behind Chris with his arms wrapped around his torso and neck pulling backwards. Chris using all his all his strength leaned forward chucking Devon into two of the demons who had stood sending them crashing on the far side of the room. The last Demon sent a fire ball at Chris who ducked and rolled behind the old tattered couch. He stood up and ran to the other wall where the athame had pierced it by missing Devon. He grabbed and threw it at the demon landing it straight in his heart causing him to explode.**_

 _ **He heard a sound from the other room and knew was getting up. He wouldn't hand to hand combat with her. He got lucky that he landed that kick. He had to go now. He turned and ran to door.**_

 _ **All of a sudden his body slammed into the wall with head connecting harshly to it.**_

 _ **His vision blurred but he could see a dark figure in the far corner of the room.**_

 _ **It was Wyatt.**_

 _ **Chris couldn't make out the look on his face or hear the words that were apparently coming out of his mouth.**_

 _ **He was too busy listening to the sound of his heart beat, beating furiously as the darkness began to consume him.**_

 _ **There was no chance of escape now.**_

 _ **Wyatt had won.**_

 _ ***End of flashback***_

Chris took shallow breaths as he looked up at the rotting ceiling. He laid still for several minutes choosing not to move but to think instead. He needed a plan of escape. Slowly he started to sit up. He was facing the wall of the cell. He began listening for any sound as he raised himself silently. It was then that the cold voice he had only heard a few weeks ago which felt like a lifetime ago spoke. Two words that made that his every hair stand up. Two words that doused his entire body in ice cold water by how calm they were executed. Two words that caused turmoil and Angst in Chris's mind.

"Hello Chris."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Help us

When a Halliwell goes to war

AN: So sorry it's taken me so long to update I've Honestly had no spare time up until recent and then I decided to read a 85 chapter story like an idiot but it was good. Sorry if there's mistakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper and Paige's feet landed on the ground. The blonde let go of them and started to walk away quickly. Paige looked around. She wasn't sure where this apparent ninja whitelighter had taken them. Even if she did it wouldn't of mattered. The three of them stood in the midst of debris and rubble with destruction evident all around them. She could see they were standing in what used to be a corporate building. It wasn't completely demolished but it was definitely damaged. There were massive cracks in the walls and scorch marks and blood stained them. A lot of the windows were gone and shattered glass was on the floor. They could see light shine into the building but still it was dark. Even the light seemed dim like it had no life in it. Paige would of continued looking around if it wasn't for Piper who was calling to the mysterious blonde.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Don't just walk away when I'm talking to you. Hello did you hear me. I said I'm talking to you." Piper said angrily. Paige decided to step in mainly for the girl's sake. She had no idea of temperament of Piper Halliwell. It was not something to mess about with.

"Hey Blondie my sis... I mean friend here has a bad temper and I really wouldn't push it if I were you." Paige said walking over.

The girl stopped in her tracks and turned around with an deadly sneer on my face.

"You sound just like my cousin. His threats didn't really work unless he actually went through with them." She said staring the two sisters in the eye. Paige could clearly see the girl was calling their bluff but Piper had no time to register this. The underlying tone in her voice was also a threatening one. As if she was daring them to hurt her. Piper wanted to blow her up right there and then but she couldn't afford to not when her sister and husband were missing.

"Look our...friends were left behind we need to go get them." Piper said in very clipped but worried tone.

The hardness in the girl's eyes disappeared and was replaced by a deep sadness before she made her face emotionless. It was brief but Paige caught on. It reminded her of Chris. He would often mask his pain or anger or any emotion he felt and would go back to being a very bitchy neurotic whitelighter completely ignoring the fact that he would have emotional outbursts and would act like nothing had happened. It was one of the things that irritated Paige the most about Chris. Good or evil he had a lot bottled up and he would choose to bottle it up. He was shady as was but how could he expect their trust when he kept so many secrets?

It was people who kept things bottled in that were most dangerous if they snapped and it all came spilling out. Mortal or magical.

Paige Wondered why her mind was pondering on Chris so much when she had other priorities to attend to but she did hope that he was ok. She didn't trust him but she didn't want to physically hurt him and she knew it wouldn't be just an hour now till they come back and interrogate him.

"Look I'm sorry but I can't help you there. The most I can do is offer you sanctuary. I acknowledge and thank you that you saved my life." She said with an emotionless voice too.

"I beg your pardon? Did you hear what I said to you? You have to help us. We left them with Demons. We need to go back now!" Piper screamed furiously. Paige nodded her head in agreement.

"Look your girl friend maybe still alive but your guy friend is dead and if he isn't, he's going to be. There's nothing we can do for him and as for her she saved the other girls life. She'll be offered sanctuary too if they make it." The Blonde said and began to walk away.

"Are you kidding me? that's it? A simple she might be and he will be. We need to save them." Paige scolded.

"You try and save them and you'll end up dead." She said with a harsh tone.

Paige was a taken back by her outburst but Piper didn't care. Phoebe and Leo were more important.

"You listen to me blondie and you listen good. I don't care how tough you think you are. I will take on the whole damn world for them and if that includes you then I will. Do you understand me little girl? Now help us!" Piper said venomously at her.

Paige would've felt sorry for the girl but her sympathy was not needed now. She had to think about Phoebe and Leo.

The girl just stared at Piper as if she was analysing her. It made Piper nervous. The girl shook her head coming out of the daze and looked between the two sisters before once again making her face emotionless.

"I wonder how long you've been out of it? They must had you in those chambers for a good while." She said confusing Paige and Piper.

"What?" Paige said to show her confusion.

"Oh boy. Worse than I thought. Don't worry. We'll get you all sorted out once we get back." She said and once again and began to walk off.

This girl was really starting to piss Piper off. Paige could see this and decided to interject.

"Back? Back where? We need to find the others. Nothing else." Paige said. She really didn't want Piper to blow this girl up but she was pushing her luck now.

"I can't help you. I don't know where the HQ is for where other girl is going and there is no possible way to get to your other friend I'm sorry but he is a goner." She said clearly annoyed and frustrated now.

Seeing this only made Piper more angry. How dare she have the right to be upset when she was allowing her sister and husband to 'die'."

"Look you don't know them like we do. They won't die. Now please help us." Paige said practically begging.

The girl almost felt compelled to help the two strangers but she knew it would be hopeless.

She looked at them once again and nodded at them.

"Ok I'll help you but only cause you saved my life. Once I have helped you we're even. Got it?" She said sternly looking them both in the eye.

Paige nodded straight away while Piper gave her cold look before nodding her head.

"Good." She said.

"Look our guy friend will be more safer than our girl friend. Trust me. Do know any way we can get to her. I mean if she is with that other girl and you two are fighting then she's probably dangerous yeah?" Paige rambled.

The girl's face hardened.

"Yes she is dangerous but like I said your other friend saved her life. She'll show her gratitude." She said with edge in her voice that Paige couldn't quite decipher.

"Why were you two even fighting in the first place?" Piper asked suspiciously. She didn't know the other girls side and this whitelighter was just as shady as Chris was.

"It's not important." She said swiftly.

"Well it is if she's as dangerous as you make out." Piper said at full height.

"Look do you want my help or not? because I don't have to help you. I'll leave you out there to make your own way." She said very angrily.

Piper looked like she was about to raise her hands but Paige stopped her.

"We want your help." Paige said.

"Alright then." She said and began to pull something out of her jacket. Paige was about to ask what it was when all of sudden the thing was in her face and before she knew it was going dark. Piper caught Paige before she hit the floor and was about to freeze the Blonde but she already behind with a cloth over her mouth. Piper was out in seconds.

The blonde stood over the two just staring at them. She wasn't sure what it was about them but something felt weird about these two friends. Either way she would find out and they would realise that their little idea of a rescue mission would be pointless. After all most of them were. It was mean but they did ask for her help. She was stopping them from getting killed. She was sure they had been in the chambers as to why they seemed clueless as to what was going on. It had been happening for the last two weeks now and more and more people were showing up. It was chaos but she would find out in good time.

Her first priority was to get them all to safety. Although the place was protected she didn't want to draw any attention to the place especially after the news of recent developments in terms of technology so she began to drag Piper down the hall towards a very shiny intact elevator. She pushed the button and the door opened. She pulled Piper in and leaned her against the wall. She wiped her head and took a breather before walking back down the corridor and grabbing Paige and dragging her into the elevator.

Once they were all in the girl began to speak in Latin. The elevator buttons disappeared and one big red button reappeared with the letter R on it. The girl pressed it and the elevator all of sudden went speeding down. The Blonde didn't seem all that affected by it. Paige and Piper were both still unconscious and therefore didn't have to worry.

When the elevator slowed just before it hit the ground. The girl looked at both Paige and Piper. No damage seemed to be done whilst going down. She made a sigh of relief. Usually people got to hang on to something and these two were being extremely difficult. She was just really glad neither had split their heads open. She couldn't handle unnecessary/involuntary murder on her conscious right about now.

The elevator pinged to signal they were on the ground. The doors opened and in front of the doors was a blue portal. The girl picked up Paige to her full height and leaned her on the wall. She did the same quickly with Piper before Paige slumped down the wall. She leaned Piper on her body and grabbed Paige and did the same with her. She then hobbled over with struggle but eventually crossed the portal with Paige and Piper by her side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. The Men in White

When a Halliwell goes to war

AN: Hi guys. I'm so sorry for the long wait but I promise I had good reason. In November I got into a terrible accident but I'm on the road to recovery and I saw how many people were interested in my story. In few weeks I'm going to have to focus on getting better so I honestly don't know if I will finish the story but I'll try my best and If I do it may take some time. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and liked my story. It means a lot to me especially while I've been recovering. Forgive me if there are any mistakes. I've tried to lessen them as much as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her feet landed firmly on the Ground. Phoebe noticed they were in an abandoned parking lot. She saw the brunette girl now halfway across the parking lot. How had she moved that quickly. Phoebe followed her to a door that led outside. Phoebe looked around to see where she had been taken too but with the damage to the surrounding city, her location was not one she could work out so easily. She could only assume she was still in San Francisco but this wasn't right.

Why would San Francisco look like this? Buildings that once stood tall and majestic now reduced to debris and Ash. The ones that weren't completely demolished draw smoke from the ruins and parts of the buildings were destroyed. It was a wonder how there were still buildings that stood. If not even damaged they were stained with scorch Mark's. Along the sidewalks were also scorch Mark's and what looked like dried blood and not just of the human kind. She saw broken glass, wood and sorts in the midst of the rubble. She saw burnt out cars and to her surprise what looked like half a plane but what topped it all was the not so subtle sight of bones in the debris.

Phoebe wanted to be sick. She was doing everything in her power not to physically vomit in front of the ninja who was clearly used to the sight. She looked up and started to breath heavily but even the sky it self was wrong. It was like it was permanently damaged from ever being any other colour again other than the grey tinge that swept over the city.

"What the hell is going on here?" Phoebe asked to herself as her and the girl came across an alleyway.

It was only then that she remembered as she turned to face the girl and looked at her properly that she had been injured. Her face was becoming rawer by minute. Phoebe rushed over too her.

"Oh my God let me help you." Phoebe said with concern.

"Leave me. I'm fine." The girl said.

"What do you mean your fine. Your skin is burning off your face. Your not fine." Phoebe said a little outraged. How could she tell her she was fine? She looked like a prettier version of two face but the damage still looked horrible and she knew it must hurt.

"I said I'm fine." The girl said nonchalant. However Phoebe noticed a hint of annoyance in her tone but what got to her was how there wasn't even a flinch or flicker in her voice. She said the sentence as if she was unmoved by her skin burning off her but she knew different. Phoebe had heard the ear piercing scream of the girl. She had seen how the scream had affected the blonde girl. Hell it had effected her. Her cry was heart wrenching but here the girl was acting as if it never happened.

She easily reminded her of Chris. Was this what all future people were like? Bottling up their pain and feeling inside until they blew up. She now thought about her neurotic little whitelighter. A lot of guilt had swollen up in her after they left him in the cage. She hoped he was alright. She knew from right now that she was going to accept his truth much more than Piper.

Maybe there was a chance that this future was bad and Wyatt had nothing to do with it? Phoebe wanted to believe that so bad but doubt was creeping it's way through her mind, body and even soul.

She wondered if Piper was feeling the same right now.

'Piper!' She had just realised that neither her Paige or Leo were with her. How could she forget that so quickly. They were only meant to be here for an hour and then go but they ran into demons, lots of demons. She looked at the girl and tried to do a rough assessment. She looked young. She couldn't be no older than maybe 18. She seemed to have a Chris vibe about her. Not wanting to show emotion around her. What was the chances of her taking her back to others.

Very thin she presumed.

"Hey my friends are back there can you take me too them?" Phoebe asked kindly hoping she would say yes.

"If their not at the resistance than there probably dead. Besides it's not them you need to worry about." She said with barely a hint of emotion.

"Dead? Why would they be dead?" Phoebe said trying not to panic. The last place she needed to die right now was the future.

"Where have you been living honey? Under a rock." The girl said in a sarcastic tone.

This just irked Phoebe. Her sisters and Leo could be seriously hurt but this little girl had time to mock her. Phoebe wanted to retort back with something unpleasant but bit tongue. It was probably not wise to upset this girl especially if she wanted to find her sisters or anything else out.

"Well it's a long and complicated story." Phoebe said to disguise the fact that she didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Really?" She said. Phoebe couldn't get a read on the girl in front of her but she recognised the tone in which she spoke. It was same tone her and her sisters had been using towards Chris ever since he arrived in the past.

The girl kept her face clear of emotion but the mistrust could be heard clearly.

"And just what exactly is that long and complicated story?" She asked with her back turned to Phoebe. Phoebe was curious as to why she wasn't looking at her when she asked her question but realised that she was probably scouting for more demons to show up.

An awful thought had just occurred to her. Demons used their powers in public. On the surface. Why had the idea only occurred to her now that magic could be exposed? Phoebe escalated into a world of her own thought that she completely forgot that the girl had even asked her a question.

"Well?" The girl said starting to get impatient when Phoebe didn't answer. The girl turned to see Phoebe in her own world.

She was about to shake her when she heard a terrified scream. Phoebe came out of her daze and saw The girl moved toward the opening of the alleyway and peered out of ever so slightly. Phoebe did the same and to her horror she saw a group of 7 men in a white capturing a young boy and a girl. Phoebe was unaware of who these people were and did not think when she ran out of the alleyway towards them.

"Hey let them go." Phoebe ordered.

The men in white who Phoebe would of considered to be like Ghostbusters simply for the objects that were on their backs connected to their guns, turned to her. The leader who was at least 6ft and quite muscular of the group stalked towards her.

"And what do we have here? A little witch come save her magical friends?" The leader taunted.

Phoebe was about to reply when one of the other men started to speak up.

"Scan cleared boss. She's a witch." The man said looking at the scanner in his hand.

"Well you know what to do boys. Grab her." The leader said with a nasty look in his eye.

Phoebe went to levitate but find that she couldn't. She tried again as 5 of the 7 men began circling her.

Phoebe began to panic. Why couldn't she use her powers? Had she lost them somehow by coming to the future. As the men surrounded her she saw two of the men still holding onto the two kids with frightful looks. It was then that Phoebe noticed that these looks weren't for them but for her instead.

Why was they so scared for her? What powers did these men have? Were they demons? They didn't look like demons. They were holding guns for start. What demon carried a gun? They had to be mortals. So why were these kids so afraid? Yes a gun was terrifying and could easily kill a witch but otherwise there was technically not much else a mortal could do to a witch unless you counted burning or hanging them.

"Huh!" Phoebe Gasped. The penny had dropped.

Phoebe had walked right into certain death. She didn't need someone from the future to tell her who these men were. She realised who they were when she saw the sparkling amulets on both their necks and utility belts.

These men were witch hunters.

"Put your hands above your head and get down on the ground now. If you do not comply will we use force." One of the hunters said.

Phoebe took a deep breath before she replied.

"I don't care what you do to me. Let them go." She said whilst pointing at the children.

"Magical vermin don't get free passes and they certainly don't give us orders. Now come quietly or else." The leader said.

Phoebe looked at the two scared kids and saw the tears leave their eyes. Phoebe's heart beat began to thump hard in her chest. It didn't matter what happened to her. These kids were innocents and she was going to help them.

Phoebe with determination lunged toward the leader and kicked him in his chest. She then crouched and swept her leg around knocking the other four off their feet. The other two men who were holding onto the children flew into action. The man holding the girl threw her forcefully toward the other guy and held his weapon toward Phoebe. Phoebe quickly moved forward and kicked the weapon up which being attached to the tank came flying back down in his face knocking him out. Phoebe watched as the other man picked the two kids up and threw them in a van close by. She saw the other men getting up. Before she could attack again one of the men touched something on his belt and a bright light shined directly into her eyes. Phoebe had no choice but to look away from the blinding light. When she saw the light was gone and look back her vision blurred for a second and could only make out shapes. She closed her eyes but as she did she felt a sharp kick to her abdomen that sent her flying hard into concrete ground. Phoebe could taste the metallic taste of blood in her mouth as she began coughing from the force of the kick. Her vision came back into focus and she could see the leader and his men towering over her.

"My men and I are supposed to bring you in for trial but for your little display I think we can speed up the process." The leader said pointing his strange looking gun at her.

"Do it Abe. Kill her" One hunter said.

"Burn the witch." Another said.

"Kill the witch scum." A third added in.

Phoebe just closed her eyes. She was terrified. She was about to die and couldn't even say goodbye to Piper and Paige. She wouldn't be able to find her one true love or have kids but most importantly she wouldn't be able to save those kids.

"I Abraham Cruz sentence you...You have a name sweet heart?" He asked grinning a disgusting smile.

Phoebe simply spat at his feet.

"How about BW short for bitch witch. I Abraham Cruz sentence you Bitch witch to death by flames. I would put you in the stake so that you could burn slow but I don't have that sort of time so I hope a flame thrower will do?" He said once again pointing the flamethrower at her head.

"Any last words?" He taunted.

"Go to hell?" Phoebe spat at him.

"I'm already there." He said. He goes to pull the trigger but then goes flying the same way she had when she was kicked. Phoebe opened her eyes to see the girl fighting the witch hunters. It was only now that she realised just how good this girl was at fighting. For someone who had taken a fireball to face she still moved elegant and quickly. Her moves were very fluid and came naturally too her. Part of Phoebe felt jealous for someone so young to be able to master such moves.

However Phoebe's jealousy came at holt completely when she saw the girl take out an Athame and begin to stab the witch hunters. This girl was a psychopath. What made this revelation worse was the fact that she wasn't straight out killing them. The girl was going for points in the body that would let victim bleed slowly.

As the girl made the 6th hunter drop to the floor as he began to bleed from his leg. She began to walk up towards the leader of the group with a deadly look in her eye. Abe the leader began to slide away from her trying retrieve his weapon. The girl then stepped on his arm to which he roared in pain.

"What's the matter Abe? Don't like pain? Did you think about the pain you caused to every witch and magical creature you have ever killed and tortured huh? How does feel to feel their pain?" The girl screamed.

"Kill me witch. It doesn't make a difference. I'm not afraid to die for what's right. You and your kind deserve to burn. We will always fight you no matter what. We will always rise and you will always fall." Abe said whilst beginning to laugh like a mad man.

Phoebe who was still on the ground visibly shocked saw the girl furious. She saw the Athame in her hand twitch and saw she was about to deliver the blow. In all honesty part of Phoebe wanted nothing more than to see her kill the bastard who took pleasure in killing witches but part of her screamed to stop her. That this wasn't right. That this girl's innocence or at least some of it should be saved.

Phoebe was about to tell her to stop when someone best her to it.

"Don't do it." The voice said.

Phoebe recognised the voice and clearly the girl did too because both stopped in their tracks and turned to the voice.

Whilst the girl visibly sneered, Phoebe could only gasp.

She couldn't believe it, standing in front of her was her dead ex husband Cole Turner who looked very much alive.

"Cole." Phoebe said in barely a whisper.

Cole didn't hear her he was looking at the girl behind her who was looking at him with much disdain. Phoebe would of asked what was going on but found that the events of the past hour were too much and she found herself blacking out with Cole looking directly at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Thank you Mistress

When a Halliwell goes to war

AN: Hey guys. I'm sorry for the hiatus but I'm out of hospital fully and much more recovered now. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story. It means the world to me. With the time spent away from the story, I'm not sure how to go about it again but I'll definitely give it my best go. I hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo had began to stir. He awoke to find himself in a dark lit cave. He felt a strange tingling sensation all through his body and was unsure what it was but he noted it was quite soothing but the feeling was being distressed by the fact that Leo was shirtless and on a hard surface. Leo could hear movement from the other side of the cave. He was not sure who else was with him in the cave, but the fact that he could last remember demons trying to kill him and the girls, He wasn't about to let then know he was awake.

He stilled himself and listened to surrounding noise in the cave. Suddenly another set of footsteps entered the cave and Leo heard two voices begin a conversation.

"Mistress, He would like a report on the last two group's." Said a Male weasel voice.

"Group A ,above ground. Group B to the caves." Said the female voice.

Leo was unsure why but he was sure that he recognised the voice.

"Mistress, He said a new batch must be entered along side the traitors." Said the weasel voice.

"I have done my diagnosis and the figures he is looking for requires group A above ground and group b in the caves. It's as simple as that." The female voice said angrily.

"Mistress, please! I cannot return to him with nothing. I will be severely punished." The weasel voice said cowardly.

Leo could hear the fear and desperation in his voice and even felt a little sorry for the guy. Leo wondered who this 'He' was that the man spoke of and why he feared him so much. He knew he was in a cave so naturally Leo thought two voices with him were most likely demons.

If they were demons, then perhaps it was possible that a powerful demon had taken charge of underworld.

"What do you want me to do Marek? He wants numbers here, there and everywhere. It's my job to decide who is best for where and neither group is suitable for the games." The female voice said. Leo was sure he recognised the voice. There was something about it that was off but it still sounded familiar. He would of thought on this more but conversation seemed to be peaking Leo's interest.

"Mistress, Christopher has returned. He wants to celebrate." Said Marek.

Leo wasn't sure what was going on but he did no one thing. They had to be talking about the one and only Chris Perry. The sisters and himself had brought him back to the future. Leo ever so slightly smiled. This was it. Whether Chris was still in the crystal cage or not, this proved he was evil. Why else would demons be celebrating his return?

"Of course he does. Fine Marek. Tell your precious Lord that group A shall be sent to the games." The Mistress said.

"Thank you mistress. Thank you." Marek said. Leo heard kissing sound before hearing a massive thump. He could only assume someone had dropped. He then heard some shuffling much more closer than before and felt a slight breeze. To Leo it seemed like someone had teleported next to him. He was sure he was right because he only heard one set of footsteps in the cave coming closer towards him.

Leo could feel someone towering over him and did everything in his power not to panic or move a muscle. He could only assume that it was the mistress who stood over him as it seemed to be her cave. He heard a little movement before he felt smooth hands on his left arm. He then felt a sharp pain as something pierced his arm. Leo fidgeted at the pain but managed to channel the fidget into his right foot. He only hope she did not notice.

He then heard dripping noise into what sounded like liquid. He felt his arm heal. He then heard the woman speak in Latin. He understood what the spell she performed was. She was finding out what he was.

"Elder." She scoffed in a mix of shock and disgust.

Leo felt shocked all of a sudden. Not just because of her tone but because he recognised the voice. He realised that it was slightly deeper and had a hard edge to it but he knew the voice. It was heart-breaking that he had almost forgotten. He opened his eyes and saw the one person he would of never expect in a million years.

'Prue!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I'm going to leave it there and let myself get back into the idea of the story.


End file.
